Datura: Fight For Control
by BatShitCrazy21
Summary: Barbara Gordon is under control of Poison Ivy. It is up to the team to stop her & rescue Batgirl before Ivy's plan to take control of Gotham is fulfilled. Dick is taking it especially hard. Will he & Babs have a chance for more than 'just friends? Old and new friends enter their lives (Red Hood/Starfire). Once all is said & done, will Dick decide to leave? Some Tim/Cassie pairing.
1. Not Her Name

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they are from the DC universe. YL, TT, JL, ect.

Besides Datura, I did make that up; just not Barbara clearly! She is also DC/ of course you all already know that because you are smart cookies;)

So if you haven't already read the first part of this story please do! It is called **"Call me Datura"** but if you can't be bothered and just want to break my heart and catch up... then just read the last chapter of it as it has a little summary;)

**_Note:_** I am from Australia so some of the spelling here like "realise" is actually how we spell it here... I know that some words might annoy you guys but please bare with me:P Although some of it is really spelling mistakes because I struggle/ just don't notice until it is too late! haha (yeah I am probably not going to take my chapters down to fix them... sorry x) But I got a beta-reader! So this chapter should be a bit better for you all! :)

**Please review and let me know your thoughts! This next chapter is going to surprise some of you a little... but don't worry guys, I don't do anything without a purpose. It might not be clear now but it will be at the end of the story. Also chapter 1 &2 are on the other doc... it is because I wasn't sure if I was going to split it or not and now I decided I would but didn't want to delete that so I could convince you to come to this one;) I am still new to this... forgive me *puppy dog eyes* **

* * *

><p><strong>Datura: Fight For Control <strong>

**Chapter 3**

**Mount Justice: Thursday, 1 pm**

Nightwing stood in front of a screen, monitoring current missions taking place. Miss Martian was leading a team in Europe investigating a possible threat from Klarion. Guardian was leading another one in Happy Harbor where there was a break in to another biochemical facility. That was the fifth one in five weeks. Both cases were wrapping up now and the teams should be making their way back to the cave.

A sudden, but common breeze enters the room as Kid Flash comes to a stop behind Nightwing.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Wally asks, hoping to finally corner his friend into a conversation. It had been four weeks since the incident with Ivy, and they had not had the chance to talk in private. Dick had ignored his attempts to talk and had only responded to conversations about current cases. But now both cases were wrapping up and he knew for a fact that Batman had ordered Nightwing to take the night off tonight. He may have been eavesdropping on a conversation between them in the office earlier this morning, but would deny it if asked.

"Good. Both teams have everything under control and should be on their way back soon." Nightwing responds without turning around. Instead he moves to sit in front of the main computer and brings up the missing-mutant-girls case. He has gone through his notes a million times now. But feels less-guilt knowing that he is using every spare minute towards figuring out where they are, and then figuring out how to reverse the effects of the 'tank'.

"Cool. And you?" Wally responds moving to lean on the office desk beside him.

"Fine."

"Okay… well how about hanging out tonight? And before you say no, I know you have the night off. And I know how important the case is, believe me I would kill to have her back too, but you need a break."

Nightwing barely acknowledges his friend's attempts to break through to him. He could not be bothered with a heart-to-heart at the moment; it felt pointless, a waste of time. An alarm saved him from replying to the red-head. It was a new case that required their attention. Nightwing pulls up the information reading it aloud to his teammate.

"The report says that there is a strange woman tearing up Bluehaven, shooting green bolts. I am going to check it out. I am taking Beast Boy with me, you coming?"

"Yeah I guess." Wally replies feeling annoyed at Nightwing, yet again, for ignoring his questions.

**Bluehaven: 1:30 pm**

"I was going to say where do you think she is but…" Beast Boy points towards a pissed-off woman holding a car over her head with bound hands. They watch as she throws it towards a moving bus. If they weren't so stunned they would be impressed. They race towards the woman to intervene, however, someone had already beaten them to it. A man wearing a grey-hoodie catches the car before it was able to do any real damage. He swings the car right back at the woman. She flies out of the way, and then hits him with a green beam from her eyes. He drops the car and falls backwards. He tore away what was left of his grey hoodie exposing a half-machine, half-man before he continued with the fight.

"Okay… You don't see that every day. What do you want us to do?" Kid Flash states.

"Wait." A female voice spoke before Nightwing had a chance to reply. All three heroes turn around to find a figure hidden behind a dark purple cloak.

Curiously eyeing the woman Beast Boy spoke, "Who the hell are you?"

"It doesn't matter. That girl, she isn't a threat, she is just afraid. Attacking her isn't going to help. I just thought I should tell you..." She said looking at Nightwing, sensing he was in charge.

"How do you know?" Nightwing responds, looking back up at the orange woman racing towards the half-machine, half-man. Her hands were still bound which leads him to suspect this mystery woman before him might be right.

"I can sense emotions… I just know." He nods in acknowledgment and decides to trust her advice.

"Okay, new plan. Beast Boy you distract the man, gaining his attention, to speak some reason into him. Kid Flash you check the area for civilians and get them out of here. I'm going to try talking to the orange woman." They nod and move into action. Nightwing turns to the mystery woman wanting to thank her before racing off, however she had already disappeared.

Beast Boy lands in front of the dark-skinned man transforming from a bird back into a green-skinned teen.

"What the fuck…" The man said aiming a sonic blast towards Beast Boy.

"Whoa! Stop! I'm friendly!" Beast Boy yells gaining the guy's attention.

"Get out of my way boy-or-whatever you are before you get hurt. I am trying to stop this alien from hurting anyone."

"Ouch I'm _human_ with a slight DNA mutation, but that isn't the point. You need to stop! We have this under control, she is just afraid so we are trying to talk her down, but we need you to stop attacking her for a minute." The man looks down at Beast Boy then over at Nightwing blocking and dodging punches from the woman.

"Talking?" He replies with a raised eye-brow. Beast Boy gives him a half-awkward smile and replies.

"Okay, we almost have it under control. Nightwing has got this. Have faith."

"That's Nightwing? I heard he used to be Robin back in the day. Is that true?" Beast Boy nods in confirmation.

"I'm Beast Boy by the way. You?"

"Cyborg."

"Sick name dude!" Beast Boy grins.

Meanwhile Nightwing dodges another green beam.

"Wait, listen I can help. We aren't here to fight you, but you need to calm down!" He puts up his hands to show that he isn't a threat.

The woman's eyes were glowing bright green, ready to throw another attack. She studied the man before her, wondering why he was yet to throw a punch. She noticed everyone had been standing still for a while now. She still could not understand a word they were saying. Her heart was thumping hard, she was not sure if she should fly away, attack or try to communicate. She had been running for so long now, her bones were beginning to ache; she just wanted to find safety among this world. She wanted to rest, wanted to finally stop running.

Nightwing let out a breath when the woman had finally stopped fighting. He slowly took out a pick to unlock her cuffs, showing her to communicate that he was trying to help her out. She still looked pissed, so he kept his distance, letting her decide the next move.

She moved closer extending her arms allowing him to un-cuff her. Relief past through her once she felt the breeze on her arms. Nightwing tried to talk to her again, but all she heard was strange sounds. She slowly moved towards him, keeping her guard up in case this was a trap. He resisted the urge to raise his arms in defence as the woman came closer to him; he had to trust that the mystery woman was right and that this woman was no threat. She was a few centimetres taller than him, only wearing a skimpy purple bathing suit, which barely left anything to the imagination. He admits she was one of the most beautiful creatures he has laid his eyes on. His heart hurts a bit when the sight of her fiery-red hair reminds him of a sorely missed friend. The memory of his missing friend distracts him and allows him to be caught off guard as the orange woman steals a kiss on his lips.

He pushes her back but it was too late, she had what she needed. It was the way in which her people were able to learn the language of other worlds.

"That is better." She states.

**Chapter 4**

**Mount Justice: 4 pm**

Nightwing stormed into the sick bay after being notified that Guardian's team was attacked after he had ended contact with them. Mal Duncan, AKA Guardian was lying on a bed currently passed-out with both hands bound to either side of the bed rails.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?" He asks addressing the team moving to stand by a bruised Bumblebee, AKA Karen Beecher, and Impulse, AKA Bart Allen, whose bruises had already healed due to his powers as a speedster.

Everyone was hesitant to reply; Blue Beetle, AKA Jaime Reyes, looks to Cassie Sandsmark, AKA Wonder Girl, hoping that she would do the honour.

"Fine. Okay… So we were wrapping up, not finding much. The video feed was scrambled just like all the other crime-scenes. Just as we get outside, Blue Beetle hears movement around the corner; Guardian was the closest so he went to check it out with Impulse. Next thing we knew we were surrounded by a bunch of… Ivy's clones. Blue Beetle, Bumblebee and I go to fight them, but they had already managed to… well infect Impulse and Guardian with their mind-control, ordering them to attack us! We had to let them escape with the chemicals to get these two under control. It was difficult but we got them under control with little damage. Impulse's powers meant that the mind-control chemical wore off sooner than Guardian's…we had to knock him out; which is why he is tied up; we don't know how long it will last." Wonder Girl recalls.

"You did the right thing. I am just glad you are all relativity alright. How many clones were there?" Nightwing asks just like he would any other case.

"I believe there were seven." She replied.

"That means we were right. They have been recruiting. Girls from lower parts of Gotham have been going missing. Reports suggest a woman with… well a woman has been saving girls from predators, killing the men with a kiss and then kidnapping the girls. I just didn't expect them to be moving outside of Gotham for chemicals, but I guess it makes perfect sense. Who would expect that, when no girls have been taken outside of Gotham." Nightwing states.

The room goes quiet. There is a massive elephant in the room but no one wants to address it, and it wasn't Beast Boy. The fact was that woman was not just a "woman". It was not just another one of Ivy's clones; it was one of their own who had been mutated into something unrecognisable; someone who had been killing men in service of Poison Ivy.

"Fine. I am going to have to say it." Robin appears from around the corner. He had entered the mountain moments before hand; deciding to listen in on the conversation but not wanting to contribute to it just yet.

He continued, "Was she there? Was Batgirl there?"

"Datura. Batgirl wouldn't do those things." Nightwing was quick to correct him. He didn't want those acts committed associated with Batgirl's good name. He wasn't sure if it was easier to call her by _that_ name, but saying who it really was acts as a constant reminder that she wasn't the girl he once knew. He knew he had to disassociate those girls now from who they used to be if he had any chance of defeating Ivy.

"Yes... She was leading them. She barely acknowledged us…it was… awful." Cassie replied.

**Unknown location: Poison Ivy's hideout**

"Mother, we have all the chemicals we need to refill the Tank to create more seedlings and only one more mission to get the rest of the chemicals for your plan. We just need more girls now; our numbers are still too low if we are going to achieve your vision of a new world."

"Good work Datura. Take a team out tonight and take as many girls as you can find." Poison Ivy replies to the woman. She was pleased with the progress they were making. If she had not lucked out on capturing Barbara then she wasn't sure she would have made it this far along her plan. Her memory had been mostly destroyed or suppressed, Ivy wasn't completely sure of what happened to the girl. Barbara was able to remember her fighting skills, was able to hack into computers and systems that Ivy would have never considered before. All her skills had become useful in Ivy's plan, and now she had come to rely on Barbara to be her right-hand woman. However Barbara had been holding onto her secrets so tight that when the chemicals changed her body it caused her to suppress any memory of Barbara or Batgirl. She wasn't able to recognise either as being _her_, so she called herself Datura, after the poisonous flower which flowed through her veins.

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea. It seems someone has picked up on our pattern. It won't be long until Batman figures it out too and these girls aren't trained to deal with him and his team. My guess, he has probably already figured it out and is now waiting. He was close the other night to discovering me, but I managed to escape with the Red Hood. Not to mention the mishap at Happy Harbor Bio-lab." Ivy studies Datura closely, she knew now to take her suggestions seriously; she knew what she was talking about, even if Datura didn't know _how_ she knew.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"After I ditched the Red Hood, I decided to do some digging, to find another way we could get what we want, as I knew that Red Hood would sell me out to the Batman if he had to. He doesn't like other people killing in his domain without permission, and we don't need to draw any more attention to ourselves by having another run in with him. Anyways, long story short I heard about a shipment of girls aged 13 to 20 coming in tomorrow from the bay. There is a possibility of running into Batman and the Hood if they know about it too, but if we play it smart, wait to see if it is clear then go all in, then I think we have a chance of getting more than enough. Then the next night I will lead another attack on the last bio-chemical facility, while Iris gets the girls ready. They shouldn't expect another attack so soon."

Ivy smiles, it was a good plan. If it all went well she would be able to fulfil her plan by the end of the week.

**Friday, 6:30 pm**

**Dick's POV**

I decided to leave the base early for once. I hate to admit it but maybe I do need a night off. With everything that has happened, I think I better catch up on some sleep before my mind goes to mush. I didn't go back to the manor and I wasn't about to stay at Mount Justice tonight; I need to get away from everything and everyone. The only place I knew I could go without being disturbed was Barbara's apartment. I had a key and I knew she wouldn't mind. I mean it wasn't like she was using it at the moment anyways.

I walk into the building giving small smiles of greeting to the familiar faces I pass on the way up to the apartment. I have met quite a few people from the parties in this building but don't know them well enough to have to make small talk. They give me sympathetic smiles back knowing that I was retreating to Barbara's apartment and that she wouldn't be there. I guess it does look pathetic, but I would rather look pathetic in front of these people than dealing with the looks I get from the team. It is like they are just counting down the minutes until I crack or spill my heart out. But that wasn't going to happen, because there is nothing to spill due to the fact that this is just a temporary stage in our weird lives. Sure it looks bad now but if I was going to keep any sort of sanity I had to stay positive. Barbara would be back in no time, most likely being very pissed off and then perhaps stressed from being behind in her studies. I could see it now, her stress eating in front of her laptop just like she did whenever she fell behind due to a mission. Thinking about food makes me wonder when was the last time I ate? I briefly remember having some toast in the morning, then a lot of coffee, maybe an apple. Maybe I should double back to the shops and cook something...or I could order pizza. Yeah pizza sounds good.

Out of instinct I go to knock onto her apartment door but stopped myself after realising how stupid that was. I unlock the door and I am immediately on alert at the sight of light coming from the apartment; someone was here.

I hear a click of a gun, instantly my body prepares to disable the figure but I stop myself at the sight of James Gordon, Barbara's father.

"Oh, Dick sorry. Instinct, you know. How did you get in?" He says as he puts away his gun.

"That's fine. I have a key…You know what, I will get going, sorry." I say feeling awkward. I didn't think he would be here. I haven't spoken to him for a few weeks, not since our confrontation. Poison Ivy gave away Barbara's secret about being Batgirl, he had figured out the rest after that. The cat was out of the bag, well I guess in this case the _Bat_ and _Birds_. He was angry to say the least, he couldn't believe she got into this life by herself. He thought I persuaded her into it. I tried to explain otherwise, but it really wasn't my place. I guess it is a pretty big coincidence.

"No. Stay. Actually I wanted to talk to you. Take a seat." He said siting down at the head of a medium sized rectangle table in the corner of the room. The black table was big enough to fit six people; I decide to sit two seats away from him. I suddenly felt like a little kid being told off by an adult. It wouldn't be the first time growing up that I was told off by him, although normally his daughter would be right next to me getting the worst of it.

"I noticed you paid the rent for the next few months. And the backpack full of men's clothes in the bedroom. Is there something else you two forgot to tell me?" Jim asks curiously.

"Oh yeah, no! Not what you think, she was just so excited about getting this place that I didn't want her losing it. And with her…well you know, I just needed somewhere to… well honestly, I am not really sure. I just figured she wouldn't mind me… looking after the place."

"I understand; I miss her too. Being here feels like maybe she isn't that… _thing_." Jim says looking out the big window facing the city. I feel a lump forming in my throat, sitting here talking to her Dad is a little too real for my liking. I am beginning to think that my previous 'positive' thinking was really just me in denial. Now here with her father it was beginning to feel as if we had already lost her permanently. Had we? Would this not just be a phase in our lives? Just a really horrible memory that we could just forget about, or was this just what is was. Was Barbara really gone and Datura was her replacement?

"Anyways, I wanted to say thank you for covering up for the Batgirl thing. I don't know how you did it but that replacement looked and sounded exactly like the real Batgirl. If I didn't know any better now I would have thought it was her and not Barbara." He said turning his gaze back to me. Word had got out that the commission's daughter was Batgirl and that her lack of appearance since Barbara's disappearance proved it; Jim almost lost his job because of it. We had Miss Martian disguise as Batgirl as she has the ability to transform into anything or anyone she desires. She made a brief public appearance saying the rumours weren't true and that she was just good at staying out of the stoplight.

"No worries, it is what we do. She's family to us." I was going to say more, I was going to explain the whole Batgirl-situation to him, but it wasn't my situation to explain.

"I know that now. I am sorry for the other night. I know my daughter well enough to know that she is going to do what she is going to do. So it wasn't fair of me to blame her being Batgirl on you."

This conversation wasn't getting any more comfortable. I appreciate the acknowledgment that I had nothing to do with Barbara's choice in becoming a vigilantly, but I wasn't sure how much longer I could talk about her. I was over tired and over-thinking things and it was becoming too much to handle.

"Ha, yeah that's Barbara she is determined to say the least. But thanks… I get it though. I can't say I was exactly the most supportive when Batgirl made her first appearance, even less excited when I found out who she was. But now I can't separate them. Batgirl is an important member of the team, a big part of who Barbara is…she's…well when she gets back she will tell you all about it." I really couldn't go on, talking about her hurt, it made me realise just how affected I was from this all. I could feel a black hole forming within my heart; I worry that maybe it might take a permanent form.

"That would be an interesting conversation...Anyways don't let me dropping by stop you from staying here; I know she would appreciate someone keeping an eye on the place." Jim says getting up from the table, he also looks like he could use some rest. He makes his way to the door, saying he was going to retire for the night. I get up too, walking him out, before he goes he says once last thing.

"You know she is lucky to have you looking out for her. I can see you really do care for her." He gives me a sad-smile, looking at me as if knowing something I don't. I really hated that, it seems that a lot of people have been giving me that look lately, I felt out of the loop, like I was missing something completely obvious.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW ;D Pretty please? x<strong>

Also I just found that line thing... life is much better with it haha  
>And don't worry this is still going to be a DickBabs story line. I know it seems like a lot of characters but they aren't going to be the focus. They are setting up for the future. Also to show that although something bad happens, that life never stops moving. Old and new people may come and go, and that no matter what happens we can't just ignore that. It doesn't make it good or bad, sometimes it just is. It is just how we choose to deal with it that defines us.  
>But on that note I promise the story is going to be more focused next chapter and you won't have to wait too long before everything is revealed.<p>

But if you can guess where this is going or how you would like to see it go, I would LOVE to hear your thoughts! I am always interested in how people view the same thing different ways:) Hey, who says your way isn't better anyways?:D x

Thank you **Saphire122** for reading over this work and checking for all the silly errors I made:D


	2. Man Hug

Thank you for everyone who has been following me so far! I know it is getting long... but hopefully you are enjoying it:)

Please **REVIEW!** ADD/FOLLOW this story! :D

Thanks again to **Saphire122** for reading over my work!  
>Thank you <strong>jdcocoagirl <strong>for your review! I am glad you liked the apartment bit, it is one of my favourite parts too:)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Gotham city: Sunday, 11 pm**

**Dick's POV**

You would think patrolling Gotham city would get old pretty fast, but you know what, it didn't. Sure it was the same old crap, polluted city air, seedy alleyways smelling of dead dog and piss, even seedier people committing the most horrible and sometimes weirdest crimes. But swinging through the air, well there wasn't many things better in life. As I land gracefully on top of another building my thoughts are drawn back to work. Last night the police found a bunch of dead guys by the bay. Some had clearly been killed by Datura. Others were strangled by vines; only one had been lucky enough to escape. Batman tracked him down and got some intel. Turns out they were smuggling a shipment of 20 plus girls for their prostitution ring. Datura must have found out, brought a team of Ivy clones and took down the men, then taking the girls for herself. Those girls didn't have much of a chance either way. It was an unexpected move from her, but I guess it is not surprising. She seems to have the same motive, taking girls while disposing of Gotham's low-lives.

That is not all though; the guy over-heard her having a conversation with one of the other Ivy clones saying that now they had enough recruits to continue with their plan for a "new-world-order", whatever that meant. They just needed one more ingredient. We have increased surveillance in every city they have been spotted, but we all know that whatever goes down, it will go down in Gotham. It was clear with each day that passed, that it had become more about stopping Datura than about rescuing Barbara. She was becoming a bigger threat with each girl she took as Ivy's army grew, and we all knew they were able to stay hidden thanks to Batgirl's experience.

Robin stops beside me studying the building in front of us. We knew it well as it was one of Wayne Enterprise's bio-chemical labs. Artemis and Miss Martian were also in Gotham checking out another storage facility. It was unlikely that Datura and Ivy's clones would be there but we weren't going to take any chances. The rest of the team were outside of Gotham checking out other possible leads for where they could get any other chemicals Ivy could possible want.

Batman was already here. He had been watching the place for at least an hour now. It was the most logical place Ivy would attack next, however, it was also the most secure. I am guessing that is why they left it for last, if they really just needed one more thing that is. Of course we weren't 100% sure we knew exactly what it was that they needed, but guessing by the chemicals they had already taken so far, we had a feeling they were making some kind of bio-chemical-boom, and if that was the case then they would need substance D, which this facility stored.

Gotham was Batman's turf, it was the bat-family's responsibility, so was Batgirl, therefore we took point on this mission. But the others weren't far if we needed them. The main objective was to stop them from taking the chemical, than rescuing, well capturing, as many of the clones we could; mainly Datura as once she was out of the picture it would only be a matter of time before we figure out where the others were hidden.

We get into position and wait patiently. Batman has hocked up to the Wayne computer systems so he can keep an eye on the video footage. 20 painful minutes pass and there is still no sign of anything unusual. My whole body is buzzing; I am more than ready for a good fight and for this to just be over with.

"What-the-? Someone has hacked into the security system. It has gone dark." Batman alerts us.

Robin studies the device over Batman, "can you get it back up?"

"No. Not from here. There aren't a lot of people who could get through those systems. That means we were right."

"Datura." I say needing to say it out loud. I needed to make myself hear it, to believe it. I needed my head to be clear, to be detached if I had any chance of completing this mission.

"Not for long, that changes tonight. You both know the plan. I shouldn't have to tell you again, she is deadly, don't hesitate." Batman gives us a stern look before pulling out a grappling hook and jumping off the side of the building. Robin and I followed, landing in an alleyway close to Wayne Lab.

We watch from the shadows as five of Ivy clones glide down from the far end of the building to land further down via vines. Two of the clones move to the side door of the Wayne building and began to pick the locks. The other three spread out, they appear to be keeping an eye out.

"Where's Datura? Shouldn't we wait for her?" One brunette clone asks another blond haired clone, who I recognise as was one of the original missing women, Annabell.

"No. She told us to go ahead so that is what we are going to do. It will be fine, just in and out like she said."

The two clones picking the lock managed to get it opened, signalling to the others that they were ready to proceed. On that note, Batman nodded. He indicates for me to go after the clones that entered the building, while he and Robin took care of the rest.

I throw a few smoke bombs for cover, startling the women. I hear one hit the ground as Robin side-kicks her before they even know they have been blustered.

Running to the far-side of the wall I make a direct path towards the door. As I am about to reach out for the door handle, I notice a shadow blocking out what little light that was coming from the moon. I barely have a chance to step backwards as a dark figure lands in front of me sending me further back with a front kick. I manage to keep my balance, gaining back my composure and readying myself for a fight.

"Oh you're the blue one, Nightwing wasn't it? I see the cure worked. If you don't mind, my seedlings are in the middle of something at the moment. You might want to back-off through, before I put you down for good." Barbara-I mean Datura, I remind myself, says as she stares at me with her green eyes; I need to stay detached. Seedlings? She must be talking about the Ivy clones.

"Yeah I don't think so. I don't suppose you will tell your seedlings to back down and surrender?"

Her black lips shift into a sly smile, "no. I don't suppose you all will let us leave without a fight?"

"No." I will myself to attack but finding my body still. It was the first time I had seen her since that night, and I was finding it a little more difficult to stay detached than I had hoped. She may be green with tainted lips and limited clothing, but her features were still the same. Her hair still the same distinctive red that I had watched flowing freely as I chased her down the halls of the manor when we were kids; the same red I had watched the first time I saw Batgirl running across the rooftops of Gotham. Of course then I hadn't know it was the same girl but still, it was a colour I had come to associate with everything good and honest in this world that now I couldn't bear to see it tainted with this imposter, with someone who could kiss away a person's life.

She lets out a sigh and I barely had a chance to brace myself as a massive branch sends me flying to my left into Robin. "I had a feeling you boys would want to do this the hard way."

Fuck. That hurt. Looking up, I hardly notice another branch streaming down towards us. There is no time to move so I brace myself, trying to block as much of the impact from Robin. A yell escapes my lips as the force squeezes me into my young partner. The force of the blow seemed to have stolen the breath right from me causing my world to appear in slow motion. Robin's eyes widen as he grabs either side of my shoulders and rolls us to the side, narrowly missing another branch slamming into the ground besides us.

Without much comprehension I watch as the branch freezes in mid-air as Batman throws freeze-pebbles at it. He then proceeds to jump over it and lands a kick to Datura.

Robin yells at me while pushing me off him, grabbing my arm and forcing me to my feet. Blood rushers to my head and I grab tight onto his shoulder. I can hardly processe the words coming from his month but force myself out of my daze as a vine races towards us. Pushing Robin out of the way, I throw a batarang, cutting the vine chasing us in half. Robin charges after the seedling, and I take in my surroundings. So far there is one 'seedling' knocked out and tied up seedling to the far wall. Another knocked out by Robin beforehand, still yet to be tied up. He currently fought with one. Two went into the building while Batman was fighting off Datura. That's all of them. Shit I better get those two before they get away with the chemicals.

Just as I race towards the entrance the two seedlings appeared in the alley, one clutching a bag tight to her chest. Readying my escrima sticks I attack. The one without the bag goes for a protection stance in front of the other. I throw a combination of kicks and punches, most landing sending her backwards. I block their attacks, they might be powerful but they had no idea how to use any of it.

"Dammit! Don't wait around Bella get out of here! Complete the mission!" I hear Datura order the girl.

I punch the other seedling sending her to the ground but not quite knocking her out; I had no time to worry about her, I had to get to the chemicals before she gets away. I race towards the fleeing seedling, blocking the poor attempt of vine-attacks coming from the semi-conscious seedling I sent to the ground a moment ago. Almost reaching her, I feel hands lightly push off my shoulders and fly over me, landing perfectly in my path. I halt before running into the green woman.

"Datura!" The seedling calls out in distress; she seemed hesitant to leave without her leader.

"So help me if you don't leave right now Bella, I WILL kill you." She growls, never looking away from me. She never misses a beat, she strikes again and again, sending vines and branches my way, but I dodge all of them. I manage to get close enough to kick her in the gut, pausing her attacks for a moment. Allowing me enough time to see that I was too late to catch the runaway seedling: Bella. She had managed to find enough exposed ground to create a travel-flower and make her escape.

I notice Batman and Robin's presence next to me which means everyone else was taken care of and they were here to help bring Datura in.

"Give it up Datura, you are surrounded, we don't want to hurt you." Batman states, as we close in around her.

She looks up towards us, giving one of the dirtiest, darkest looks I have ever seen. She looks about ready to take on an army. I get a feeling she doesn't want to do this the easy way.

"Yeah but I want to hurt you. Now who wants the first kiss."

I pull out a syringe from my utility belt, it won't cure her but studying the physiology of Steph, the seedling we caught in the first fight we had with Ivy, we are pretty sure this should put her to sleep for at least half an hour. We had one each and from the looks of it Robin and Batman had the same idea. Her jaw tightens as her eyes darts from all of us; she clearly noticed what we are doing.

Seven minutes and a whole lot of buries and fresh cuts later, we had finally got the upper hand, allowing Batman to get close enough to sedate Datura in the neck. It was hard to watch her fall to the ground. I felt like I was watching her fall in the cell hallway back in Ivy's old hideout all over again, expect this time she fell quietly. She might not be screaming now but the echoes of Barbara's screams were haunting me with every move I made. Watching the unconscious world steal her away, those screams seemed just a bit louder.

**Arkham Asylum: Monday, 1 am**

**Tim's POV**

Arkham Asylum. The home to Gotham's most sadistic, murderess villains. It seems to have a permanent chill that I doubt even a fire could suffocate. Walking down the halls now I still can't believe we are actually walking one of our own down to a specially made cell. Never in a million years would I have thought we would be doing this.

Although for some reason I thought this moment would be a happier one. That somehow I would find some sort of solace with the notion that at least she was now in captivity where we could keep an eye on her. But that's just the thing, she wasn't really here if she had to be put in a cell, to be forced into recovery. She was far from being saved. And here of all places. It wasn't a place for her. I am having a hard time with the idea of leaving her here with these freaks. I know Nightwing does too, you can tell by the way he grips her arm, as if she might disappear if he loosens his grip just a bit.

She put away half these villains in here and now she was going to take a place right beside them. It was wrong. A knot tightens inside my gut as we pass each cell, noticing too many familiar faces; too many of them would do anything to get their grabby hands on any one of us. If they still believed that Barbara was Batgirl, what would they do now that Datura was sitting in a cell down the hall from them? Not to mention some of the grudges most had against her dad, THE commissioner. Batman has put strict orders for her not to be allowed out of her cell, to be kept separate from the rest of them, so I know I am over reacting. It still just doesn't feel right.

A deranged laugh comes from one of the cells to our right. The all too familiar chuckles are followed by an attention seeking remark from none other than the Joker himself.

"This is priceless, quick someone get a camera! The whole family is here!" Laughter fills the hallways. I keep my eyes focused in front of us; he would not get a reaction out of us, not tonight.

The guard leading us to her cell stops a few doors down. This has to be a mistake; there is no way that we are leaving her only a few doors down from the Joker! This whole cell is full of the worst villain we have faced! This has to be a mistake!

"Wait, you are joking right. Surely there are other cells more suitable?" Nightwing pipes up.

"This is all we have left that will hold someone with her abilities." The guard opens up the door to the cell. Batman nods while he un-cuffs Datura and waits for her to walk into the cell, allowing her to keep some dignity. She complies as she is too smart to think she could take us on again in this place.

Laughter stains our ears as the Joker cheers over the news, "Oh it seems we are practically neighbours! Let me know if you need a cup of sugar or anything else."

"Who the fuck is this clown? You better shut him up before I do it myself." Datura coldly voices.

"Ooh feisty, I think we will get along just fine! Now tell me boys, how did her father take the news of his little girl transition from the Bat Brat to this colourful creature?" He grins, soaking in the moment. Rumours of the Gotham's fallen princess, the Commissioner's kid possibly being the Batgirl did not fail to spread like wildfire around here.

Before anyone of us has a chance Datura was spitting back words, "Who the fuck are you calling a Bat Brat drag doll?!"

"Enough. The both of you. Just so we are clear, if you are referring to Batgirl she has never been Barbara Gordon, so you are wasting your breath."

"Oh please Batys you don't have to lie to me, we-"

"For the last FUCKING TIME, I am NOT Barbara Gordon or whoever the fuck you keep referring to. I am Datura, and even if this body used to be someone else, don't get your hopes up boys, I am here to stay."

A part of me fades at those words. Her voice is the same voice telling me to lighten up after training. The one making me promise to look after each other, to be careful; it is the same voice that promised she would be there for me, as a partner and as a friend. And now it was the voice telling us that that woman was now gone and she wasn't coming back.

"Hey get some manners, I was talking! Gee Batman that one has a month on her" laughter hangs in the air like the pollution over Gotham.

"Let's go." Batman ignores them and heads down the hall, turning his back on the cells and expecting us to follow. I see Nightwing hesitate, taking one last look at the pissed off girl in the cell who is giving him a death stare in return. I observe for a second and decide to push the image out of my head as it was a pointless one.

We walk out in silence, all caught up in the surreal experience that has fallen upon us.

And just like that, Batgirl would spend her first night in Arkham.

….

**Chapter 6**

**Mount Justice: Monday, 9 am**

**Artemis' POV**

I sit anxiously waiting for everyone to gather for the team meeting. Last night was a success, well semi-success, one of Ivy's "seedlings" got away with substance D; which isn't good. And the overall threat of Ivy and her gang were still at large. But we got the most important person back; which eliminates the threat of Datura. That name still leaves an awful taste in my mouth; even if I was just thinking it. It felt like a dagger went straight though me when she didn't recognise her name, when she said "Call me Datura". Every time I heard that name it felt like someone was just twisting that dragger and pushing it just a bit deeper into me.

But all that doesn't matter now because she is home, well not exactly home, not yet. A blood test has already been sent off, and Steph (one of the original missing/ seedling) was now in full recovery, so surely they would be able to concoct a cure in no time for Barbara. Then we can finally bring her home and, hell, she will probably start making incredibly inappropriate jokes about this all to cheer us up, and I will let her because right now all I want is for her to already be here. I am so ready for this story to end, and I know I'm not the only one.

The whole team has been a wreak. It seems that no matter how many days, weeks and now almost a month, that passes the tension in the cave won't lighten, not even a bit, just for a few hours would be nice. I mean it is harsh I know, but it wasn't like we hadn't faced times like this before, we had. We had way too many times; we had lost teammates, friends, people we loved. But the only logical reason for this tension that I could think of was that Barbara was still alive, she was just… turned. How could we mourn for someone who was still alive but not really here? I guess having to face the fact that we might have to take her down doesn't help. Also I guess because we were carrying already so many losses that this one acted as a reminder of all of them, as if we are mourning them all over again.

The fact that our Leader was cold, distant, clearly broken without her but pretending that everything was okay, that it was just another mission, that most certainly did not show the team how to healthily deal with this. I have seen him like this before, back when Jason passed. But the team didn't see him much then. The bats took some time off, and back then he had her to look after him. Wally has been trying his best to reach him, but I know it is killing him that he can't do more.

I watch Wally from afar; no one knew yet that we were an item. It didn't seem right to share our news just yet and I guess I can be a bit awkward when it comes to these things. I was tempted to mention it to Megan earlier but decided against it, although I have a feeling she knows.

I watched the way he interacts with the team; he is so friendly, still so positive in a time like this. He is a shining light in the darkness and a small part of me warms up at the thought of him. The fact that someone like that could want someone like me, well I am not sure how to articulate just how that makes me feel.

Sensing that I was thinking of him he looks towards me giving me a warm smile, as if supporting me and understanding me from a distance.

*Recognize Robin-B-zero-nineteen*

*Recognize Nightwing-B-zero-one*

Finally. Now we could get this meeting over with, fix Babs, stop Ivy and get back to relatively-normal criminals.

Both boys walk into the room, bringing the small chatter in the room to silence. Everyone was anxious to figure out how last night went.

They both wore sun glasses and jeans; Robin black ones with a dark green long-sleeved fitted top, Nightwing dark blue ones with a black t-shirt. They both had small cuts and buries on their exposed skin which means the fight last night was a little rougher than they let on via communicator; now why doesn't that surprise me?

Nightwing starts to debrief, letting us know where they were holding Datura, and how the other four girls were already in recovery today. We already had a cure for the basic transformation after reversing the effects on Steph, but Barbara would be more difficult, after all she went through a whole lot worse.

Some of the members spoke up about her being locked in Arkham. They all knew it was saved for the most craziest and dangerous villains of Gotham but they couldn't understand why she wasn't brought here to be dealt with. After all, we do have cells here.

"Trust me, I am not happy about it either, but as I said before it is the most secure place for her. She is still dangerous and not to mention if anyone found out we took her to a secret location it might look like we were covering up who she really is. Miss Martian has already done a lot to get the media off the trail of who BG is but bring her here, it might just undo all that. It is too big of a risk."

Nightwing had a good point, but it was still hard to think of her locked up in that place. But if they felt it was the best thing to do then I will support their decision.

"Who is this Datura you speak of? Why does it matter where she is locked up?"

The team went quiet at the sudden remark from the newest member of the team. She had only been here a few days and with everything going on no one had really been able to get her up to date. And she had a lot of catching up to do. Not only was she new to this team but she was new to this world. Her name is Koriand'r, a princess from a planet called Tamara, we call her Kori. She recently escaped imprisonment from another alien race, I don't know specifics but I heard it wasn't pretty, so I believe she will be staying with us for some time. Her code name is Starfire. I am not sure how I feel about her yet, but from what I have seen, she is very powerful and could prove to be a valuable member of the team.

"She is…well it is a long story. The short version is that she is a member of this team. Her name is Batgirl and she is another one of Batman's protégés. Poison Ivy has done something to her and now she goes by the name of Daturan. Her mind and body are… controlled somehow, changed. Now she does all of Ivy's dirty work. But she is still one of us. So yeah, it matters where she goes."

Nightwing almost spat the last words out as he spoke, as if each word was poison itself. The room became awkward once again as we all seem to retreat into ourselves.

"Well I believe that is everything. Batman, Robin and I are working on where the other women are and investigating what Ivy has planned. Miss Martian hang back, everyone else is dismissed."

I watch as most of the team clear the room. Connor, Wally, Kaldur, Tim, Megan and I hang back, we know he just wanted to speak to Megan, but unless he said specifically to leave, we were going to see what this was all about. I can see Kori hesitates to leave; she looks as if she wants to say more but then thinks better of it and decides to leave the room.

Dick moves to one of the main computers, bringing up the case as if none of us were still around. He groans as he sits down in the chair. Megan is quick to respond to the sound,

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's nothing."

"Pff fine, sure. You should see his back. You should be resting." Tim pipes up; Nightwing glares at the boy for betraying that information. That-glare, seriously where does one learn that? It was like a poisonous arrow, most people would tremble in their shoes after receiving it but Tim seems to just brush it off. Which is really just typical-bat-sibling-attitude right there, when Batman gives it I am sure he would take it more seriously. Personally, and I think it is safe to speak for most of the team here, receiving that glare from any member of the bat-family was not fun, trust me I've been there.

I move closer to Dick to see what Tim was talking about, "what happened? Let's see." I push Dick forward a little bit and then pull up the back of his top before he could brush it off. He grabs the bottom of the shirt pulling it down as quickly as he could, but it was too late. We all saw it. His whole back was one big blue and purple punching bag.

"What the hell happened?" Connor stepped forward.

"It doesn't matter. I'm fine."

We look to Tim; clearly we weren't going to get a proper answer from Dick.

He rolls his eyes at his brother's response and replies sounding a bit irritated, "Datura slammed him with a tree branch, twice. It wasn't nothing, it was a close call. Which is why you should be resting."

"Is that true?" Wally asks; Dick avoids eye contact deciding to focus on his notes instead.

"Like I said, I'm fine. Megan I need you to come with us to Gotham. We were hoping you could try another mental link with her, are you up for it?"

"Of course." She replies softy.

"Okay that is it. You need to stop. I can't take it anymore, I have tried to be patient, to give you space but this has gone too far. Dick I know you're in pain, we all are. She is our friend too! But you need to look after yourself. That is the second close call you have had against Datura now, third if you count her kidnapping you! You need rest before something happens to YOU! Hell, if not for us or yourself then for Barbara! How do you think she will feel knowing that something happened to you, because you didn't rest because you were worrying about her?" Wally almost screamed, he was clearly frustrated and I don't blame him. Everything he said was right and I was a little shocked and proud that he said what no one else was brave enough to say.

No one spoke; they all waited for his response. Hell, I felt like a fly on the wall myself, as if it was only them in the room and I was just watching from afar.

Dick finally looked up at Wally; he had finally stopped ignoring him.

"I know… you are right. I just can't rest until I know for sure she will be fine. We are so close… but I still feel like I can't breathe you know?" He looks to the ground awkwardly. I can't blame him, I can't say I'm the best when it comes to expressing myself, and hey who was when it came to these things?

Wally puts his arm out to him. Dick takes it allowing him to be pulled up into a hug.

Aww a man-hug…damn Barbara was right these things are emotional to watch.

* * *

><p>A friend pointed out in the new 52 Joker knows who the bat-family is, which I know, but in this story he doesn't... I hope that hasn't confused anyone! I know a few facts are off but hey it's fan fiction! haha<br>And idk if anyone picked up in my first story but I am pretty sure Wally can't get drunk but I did make him seem that way at least... I am sorry... I am annoyed at myself too! haha I can't believe I forgot! haha

**REVIEW PLEASE!   
>Even if it this story is really old by the time you read it and now there are more chapters... I am happy to know your thoughts as you read each chapter:)<br>**


	3. Hope, Tragedy, and a Welcome Distraction

Like always please **review**... I am trying to improve my writing so it would be nice to see if you think it is doing a little better from the first chapter of "Call Me Datura".

This one is a long one. Again, believe it or not, but I was going to put up another chapter in this and it would have been about 12,000 words but decided that might be a tad too much for now:P

But if you are keen to have more soon just bug me and if enough people bug me I will put it up because I get the need to just keep reading sometimes haha

**Jdcocoagirl:** Thanks! Your reviews are always so nice! And I am glad you liked Wally comforting Dick, I felt he would be one of the only people who could reach him and like the episode in the first season where Dick went on a mission to his old circus, he avoided bring Wally because he didn't want to deal with his feelings or someone questioning him on his choices. But it is something that we all need in our life and that is what a best friend does:) I hope to hear your thoughts after this chapter, to be honest I am not sure how I feel about it but I guess my main goal in it is to see the boys (Dick & Tim) struggle with taking a break. :) x

**RedWingNight:** I was thinking that is where they would put Ivy so they should be able to contain Datura. And because of her high status of the commissioner's kid and the rumours of her possibility being Batgirl it wouldn't be smart to take her somewhere else or show any kind of special treatment. Also I guess if she did escape if she was in the Cave she could cause unknown damage and the team might still be hesitant to attack her, I feel it is a risk not worth taking. Thanks for your comment! It keeps me on my toes and thinking about how logical the plot is as I do think the bats are logical so I don't want to annoy the audience/you guys if I insult their characters by making them doing anything too stupid because of their emotions towards Babs. Thanks again! And don't worry Dick will cheer up soon, he does a little in this:P I don't plan on dragging it out too much longer... in the next 2 chapters I plan on having the big fight scene! I look forward from hearing from you again:) x

Thanks again to my beta-reader, **Saphire122** :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<br>Alkham Asylum: 10 pm**

The walls seemed to be endless, the air stale, the colours colourless, the space hollow and empty, yet screaming of sorrow and pain. Megan's footsteps became quieter, her body unintentionally nearing closer to Nightwing as they turned the next corridor. Every part of her seemed to tingle with fretfulness. Her eyes wander her surroundings, cautious of the boy next to her. She didn't fail to notice the way he seems to walk with ease in this place.

"Don't worry, this place used to give me the creeps too. Well, still does, but you get used to it."

"Mm no offence, but I don't plan on visiting enough to get 'used to' it."

Her ears prick up as threats and abuse get thrown Nightwing's way from many of the inmates. He persists past the cells as if they are speaking to someone else. Megan begins to wonder if it was really worth keeping Barbara's secret identity if it meant she had to stay here for even one more night. The things she was hearing. She was beginning to understand the alarm most of her teammates were expressing earlier that day. It was clear that the hate runs deep within these walls for the bat-family. She just hoped that they still didn't really believe the rumours of her identity and that the place was secure enough to keep Barbara safe.

A cold laugh sends a shiver down Megan's back.

"Oh goodie, guests! Oh blue-bat, are you going to introduce us?"

Megan found her eyes glued to the strange grin the man held. She had faced him before when fighting against the Injustice team when the team had first formed, but she was never this close, nor did she personally have to deal with him. She of course knew as much as there was to know about him, too much she felt. He had taken away one of their own, and she wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about that in this moment. Her eyes broke away as she felt Nightwing's hand on her arm.

"How about never."

"Don't be like that boy. Haven't you heard, sharing is caring."

Dick noticed the way Megan's body went rigid and hands gripped into fist as the villain grinned their way. He didn't blame her as he also noticed the way his own body seemed to tighten in response to even the mention of his name.

"Miss Martian ignore him. He's nothing." He gently glides his friend down a bit further to Datura's cell.

"Ouch my feelings! I thought we had something special!"

The laughter vanishes from Megan's ears as her eyes settle on the green woman inside the cell before her. She had her back to them in the far shadow of the cell. Sensing their presence Datura slowly turns around flashing her green eyes towards the two figures outside her cell.

Megan furrows her brows at the sight before her glancing up towards her partner; he had failed to mention just where her cell was located.

"Yeah listen, I wasn't happy about it either but we didn't have a choice, there were no other available cells."

With heavy eyes she nodded. After all she really did understand, there were no other choices.

She hovered closer to the cell, wanting to reach out to the woman in there but knowing better than to get too close.

Datura studied the pair in front of her, expecting that it was only a matter of time before someone would come to interrogate her further. By the green woman's movement outside of the cell Datura figured she would be the one to. She took note of her ability to float off the ground, the way her eyes also seemed to study her, and the way they seem to recognise her. She thinks she remembers seeing her on the night of her transformation, but her memory is still a little fuzzy on the details. Somewhere at the back of her mind tells her that her name is Miss Martian, and she is not a force to be trifled with. She is powerful, very powerful. It would not be in Datura's interest to make enemies with this one, but if she had come with Nightwing, Datura also figured she hadn't much luck of befriending her for her use.

In a whisper Megan lets her hope escape her lips while her hand found its place on the plastic cell door. "Barbara… Do you know who I am?"

As if in a trance the woman crosses the cell to eye the woman on the other side. Her expression un-telling as she reached her hand to mirror Megan's hand on the cell. Megan's eyes seem to soften and spike with hope at the gesture.

Nightwing holds his breath at the sight, his body seeming to hang in the balance to only be broken again at her response.

"Miss Martian. I believe you would do well to join us. We could use someone as valiant and strong as yourself."

Megan's hand retreated as if the cell door had suddenly caught fire. Her eyes glazed over with a sudden resolve that this was not the person she had grown to trust and love.

She felt a familiar heavy hand on her shoulder. She turns to see Nightwing sending a sad smile her way. The sight had stung like a sharp, fast viper. One second giving unexpected hope that he swore he wouldn't let himself believe, and the next feeling the pain of that hope vanishing before it even had the chance to sink its claws into him.

He nods for her to make a start.

A bright green glow shines behind one set of eyes as another set closes in resistance.

Nightwing's jaw locks as he closes himself off to all emotion. He is determined to see this through, to watch the pain she might go through because that was the least he could do. It took all the strength he had to stay there, to not turn away. But he felt that if his friend had to go through all this, then he had no right to turn away from it. Who was he to hide?

Datura clenched the wall behind her for support. She bit hard on her lip and used all the strength she had to block the invasion of her mind, refusing to allow a scream flow from her throat. It was like a slow gas was sneaking its way through her nostrils and into her body, but it would not win without a fight. She didn't know where this determination came from but she used it. Her body fought with her every step of the way, but she had had practice fighting off intrusions into her mind. She didn't get where she was today without a struggle.

"It's no use. It's like with Ivy or when you and Robin were in those bubbles. There is some kind of mental block on her mind. Until we reverse the effects on her body, I am afraid it isn't worth the risks to push harder. Until then, we just have to wait."

"I was afraid that might be the case. Thanks anyways Miss M, you did well."

Datura opened her eyes to two sets staring at her as if she was a specimen in a lab. Her body tense, her eyes hard with conviction. She stared coldly at the man knowing that her anger would hurt him the most. She had never cared to know why or how she knew, she just knew and that was power in itself.

Her glaze never let up as she watched them drop eye-contact and move down the hall and out of sight.

"Now don't tell me you are going to leave without saying goodbye to your uncle J now, boy?"

Both heroes try their best to tune out all the unwanted words expressed their way.

"Fine grumpy! Just do me one favour Nightwing… tell Robin I look forward to meeting him in person on the outside…hahahaha."

Nightwing stood dead in his track. His body seem to prepare him for a fight as his fists clench at the threat. He knew he was behind bars. He knew that Robin was safe, and he knew that _he_ was only saying it to get a reaction out of him. But it was a threat. It was a threat that held a lot of weight and stuck a knife at the memory of the last Robin. With everything that was happening right now, he didn't need this. He didn't need a reminder that he still had other loved ones to lose, or ones that had already been lost.

Megan gently nudges for her friend to continue walking. She heard it too but she also knew that, that thing didn't deserve to have another breath wasted on him.

Laughter seemed to fill the air and follow them down the corridor until long after they left that cold place.

…

**Bat Cave: Tuesday, 2:30 am**

Bats squeak and flutter as a familiar roar enters the cave breaking the timeless atmosphere it seemed to keep.

A man as quiet and mysterious as the night itself swiftly exists a black vehicle making his way towards the heart of his operations. Without a moment to rest or reflect on the night's events, he runs a DNA sample. He waits patiently in his desk chair for the results.

In front of the man a computer screen illuminates a file he has not visited for a long time. A picture of a bright smile spread across a young boy's face seems to be strange in a cave that is full of lost noise. He hadn't seen this young boy's face in a while but it was as familiar to him as his own.

A clock ticks over as he contemplates the possibilities of his findings. The logical and the impossible float away from him until all that is left is the feeling of hands clenching at his insides. It was as if he was walking on the line where life and death crossed, where you weren't sure if at the end of the day it would be a happy one or a sad one. He knew that line well. He had watched too many people cross that line. And at this moment he wasn't sure what he wanted, if he wanted to take the risk. To get his hopes up even thinking of what he could gain from the results. Would this be a good day? Or would it be another one full of open wound and endless pain?

To almost his surprise yet not unexpected, soft footsteps come to rest beside him. He could practically feel the old man's eyes widen next to him as he looked upon the screen.

"My lord- is-he? What is this?"

"A hunch. In about 30 seconds we should know if that hunch is right."

The English man suddenly felt a lot older than he was. It wasn't often something could surprise him, especially not in this household. But now he found himself gripping onto the back of Batman's chair waiting anxiously for the results.

30 painfully slow seconds later…

"My word…"

The results were in and the men appeared calm. Maybe it was because they didn't know how else to act or maybe it was out of fear for if they blinked the results would change and the thing that they had dreamed for so long would be just that, a dream. But sometimes the impossible does happen and maybe it was time for them to start believing.

"What now, Sir? Should we call Master Dick?" The English man spoke again, never looking away from that picture of that once happy boy. Their happy boy.

"No. Not yet."

The English man lifted a brow at the man.

"We will, just not now. Not with everything going on. This will become a distraction and we need to be focused if we are to bring Barbara home."

It is funny how life worked like that. One moment you are swinging between the buildings of Gotham, the next the world comes crashing down, tearing away someone dear to you then to only bring back someone equally special. The man wondered if they were destined to play this game of hope and tragedy. But at this moment he thought for once it was best not to poke too many holes into this news. He had decided that in the end, it would be a good day. Jason was back and although he was forsaking his morals, trading his fists for guns, he was still back and that had to count for something, right? It was a good day indeed.

…  
><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Mount Justice: 6 pm**

The cave seemed to have lost its friendly vibe it used to carry. Of course the vibe in this place always changed because it was never long before bad news would be at the young team's door steps, but then it wasn't long after that, that would soon be replaced with some good news. Good news that was yet to come but in the meantime, the team did their best to stay positive and keep moving forward. They were heroes after all, and they still had work to do.

At this moment though it was time for whoever was at the mountain to come together for dinner. Megan had prepared a meal with the help of the latest member of the team, Kori, AKA Starfire. She was thankful for Megan's kindness for the last few days. She had very much appreciated the cultural and cooking lessons. So far she found the food here strange but felt the ability to sleep without fear of being attacked worth the minor discomforts, such as the food or the strange need to be clothed all the time.

Garfield, Connor, Cassie and La'gaan, AKA Lagoon Boy, slowly filtered into the kitchen taking seats at the dinner table.

A green hand greedily pinches a tofu dumping.

"Garfield careful that is hot!" A concerned sister scorned while placing the last of the dishes onto the table.

"Ouch. Noted." A sheepish grin crossed his face at his sister's response.

"This looks amazing Megan and Kori, I don't know what to try first!" The newly amazon warrior was always complementary and enthusiastic towards most things.

"Definitely try the mini zucchini and almond pie Kori made." The martian replied while taking a seat next to her brother.

"Kori aren't you going to join us?" La'gaan spoke, noticing the orange-woman had yet to take a seat at the table.

She was hovering behind a seat next to Conner while staring out to the entrance of the room holding a concerned expression.

"Should not we wait for Nightwing?"

"Hmpf, yeah right." Conner felt he could almost laugh at that statement. He had only seen a handful of people successfully drag that boy away from work before, most were bat-family and even that was doubtful because if one was in work-mode, they usually all were. So they wouldn't even think to stop themselves let alone get each other to. Wally could be persuasive when he wanted to be, but that was rare and he wasn't here. So yeah, in Superboy's mind, Nightwing ever stopping for a dinner with the team was next to impossible.

The alien princess was confused by this statement; she has yet grasp the concept of sarcasm.

"He is a bat" Gar added as if it explained everything.

"Bat?"

Picking up on the girl's confusion, Megan politely speaks up before anyone else had a chance to confuse the girl more with their sarcastic judgement towards their leader.

"What they mean is that Nightwing and well most of the bat-family- the protégés of Batman, do not normally join us for meal times when they get like this. Sometimes it is best to just leave them be."

The woman nodded in response but still looked anxiously towards the door. She hadn't known the team long and, hell, didn't know Nightwing at all. But he had helped her out, had shown the first bit of kindness she has experienced in a long time, and she wasn't about to forget that. She noticed the way he constantly worked, and the way he seemed to look more exhausted with each day that passed. He never seems to smile or talk much other than briefings. She didn't know much about this world, but she knew enough by studying the other teammates that it wasn't normal. Besides the younger boy, Robin, he seemed to also exhibit the same behaviour. She wasn't sure why she even cared, but right now she decided she needed to push this. Or at least try to get the boy to join them. She felt that from what she has observed so far, is that it would be good for him and the others if they had dinner together.

"I will ask."

The others were surprised by the comment but did not have the heart to tell the girl that her efforts would be in vain. So instead they watched as the newly immigrant walked out of the kitchen and towards the office.

The silence of the mountain seemed to be deafening as Kori made her way towards the office. Her ears seem to be tingling and her stomach churning with thoughts of what she would say to the boy. She felt a bit annoyed at herself for caring so much, why did she feel this way? It was probably because of the way he intimidated her, which she also felt was stupid, because he was only human and her physique was by far superior. I mean, she was even taller for crying out loud. Yet the way he held himself, the way he demanded respect by just the way he stood without needing the say a word was new to her. Plus he was the leader of a team full of meta humans who all seemed to react according to his mood and presence. They feared when he was angry, cared when he was upset. They respected his wishes and advice. She felt by the way they reacted to him alone was enough for her to know there was something special about this particular human. Something she just needed to know. And that seemed to be making her react according to his presence. She seemed to be aware of how her whole body tensed as he interrupted her thoughts,

"Can I help you with something?"

He had his back to the girl but due to his many years of experience, it wasn't often that anyone could sneak up behind him. And this was no exception.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I am trained to notice my environment. Can I help you with something?"

The young man replied while turning around to face her. He decided he may as well use this little distraction to stretch out his muscles that were becoming increasingly score from huddling over the computer.

She was still confused by this response, as she felt it wasn't really an answer as she flew in here, so she knew he couldn't have heard her footsteps. But she decided to leave the questions for another time. Right now she had to convince this stranger that it was in his best interests to come join them for dinner. Putting aside her doubts she planted a bright smile on her face and continued,

"Dinner is ready. Will you not join us Nightwing?"

"I can't, I will get some later. Thanks anyways Star."

"Why not now?"

He looked up at her, surprised at her response. He did not expect her to even care, let alone push the conversation further.

"…Because I have work to do."

It seems this might be more of a challenge than she had thought. But she was never one to back down from a challenge and she wasn't about to start now.

"Will it not be there when you have finished the dinner?"

"I guess, but-"

"But?"

"But I can get leftovers later or eat at home. This is better use of my time."

Kori felt herself come down from her floating position to planting her feet on the ground. She was not wearing her shoes which allowed her to feel the cold sensation of the ground under her feet. It might have bothered her more if she hadn't felt so disappointed by the answer.

"All you do is work. You have yet to eat today. Is it not good to take a break, then come back?"

*Recognise Robin-B-Zero-Nineteen*

Before either team mate knew it, Robin was gracefully setting up at a station next to his older brother. Briefly observing and nodding towards the two, but mainly opting to stay isolated from the conversation, instead wishing to pour all his spare minutes into the case. It was easier for him to cope with the current condition of his friend while he was working. It meant less time in his own head; less time with the memories of her screams. Sometimes it felt the only time he could switch those off was when he was doing something he felt was productive.

Kori did not know why but the sight seem to sadden her more. Maybe it was pointless to even try? Yet she found herself talking none the less.

"I think Robin should come too."

Robin's ears turned hot red at the mention of his name. Choosing to then lift his head in suspicion of the conversation. Dick looks over to the boy, noticing the questioning look in his eyes and the papers in his hand. Robin held himself much like Dick himself, strong, confidence, professional and hiding all personal feelings and flaws about himself. Dick knew Tim had also picked up bad habits he and Bruce had. Habits like not looking after oneself too well when a crisis hit: choosing to put more effort into the case and less into eating and sleeping.

He knew he hadn't had a proper meal in a long time since he had been staying by himself at Barbara's apartment. He knew that Alfred would be making Tim eat proper meals, but he also knew Tim would have skipped out before dinner, and that he still has patrol later that night. He could probably bet that even though Tim went to school, he would be taking any spare moment to either find a way to work on the case or do all his school work so that after school, he could focus his attention back on the case.

He knew Tim wouldn't take a break between now and patrol, and the only way he could make him was if Dick also followed his example. He couldn't make the young bird do something he wasn't willing to do himself.

He briefly thought about the conversation the other day with Wally. His friends and family were worried about his well-being. He knew that it was also affecting the way they worked and looked after themselves. After all, he was the leader of the team and was meant to be setting an example for them. He thought about Barbara. He knew that she would want him to take care of himself, but he also knew that if one of them were in trouble that she would be doing the same. He knew he wouldn't want her to be doing the same right now.

He saw Tim and even though he was holding himself up right, his left shoe lace was loose, his hair un-kept, and he was wearing that same blue-shirt he wore yesterday. It may mean nothing to anyone else, but Tim was particular and it was clear to at least Dick he was over-worked and over-tired. He couldn't have Tim out in the field like this. Granted, it wasn't like he could stop him right now but the least he could do was make sure Tim ate and took a break. He thought about what Kaldur would do. Even though Kaldur felt he was not fit for the role of leader, he was a great leader and someone Dick looked up to.

As much as it pains him to stop for even a breath, maybe Kori was right, the case could wait for a few minutes while they ate.

"What?" Tim said narrowing his eyes. He could tell Dick was deep in thought, and he didn't appreciate knowing it was clearly about him, as he was currently being stared at.

"Kori, I think you are right. We will come join you all for dinner."

The newest hero found herself smiling like Cheshire cat. She will admit, she didn't actually think she could do it, but it seems that she was able to convince the apparently stubborn leader to change his ways and join them. She felt it wasn't that hard after all.

"I am fine, thanks anyways." Tim stated, not thinking much about it; he had missed plenty of team-meals due to cases and this was no different.

Nightwing raised his brow, amused that the young boy felt he had a choice.

Tim's suspicion raised again by this amused expression. A small almost forgotten smirk crossed Tim's face as if challenging the older boy.

Kori watches in confusion. She was not so observant that she could pick up on the small facial expressions, but she did have a feeling they were communicating somehow. This intrigued her as much as it confused her.

A few more moments of their silent stare-off, Tim decided to raise his eye-brows as if to say "make me."

Dick found himself doing two things, that he hadn't done in a long time. One was displaying an increasingly devilish smile that he almost forgot he possessed, and the other was soon followed as he found himself taking up his younger brother's challenge.

The next thing the mountain experienced was a break from the unpleasant, unwanted, cold silence that had stained the air as the members currently sitting at the dinner table over-heard bickering becoming increasing louder.

"Gee, is it just me or have you gotten heavier?"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! YOU HAVE MADE YOUR POINT! PUT. ME. DOWN."

Widen eyes stare towards the entrance of the kitchen as three figures appeared. Kori hung in the air expressing a quiet giggle at the sight next to her.

Nightwing dropped one currently embarrassed and red-faced bird from over his shoulder to the ground.

"Ouch!"

"You said to put you down. It was really a pour choice of words. Really I expected better from you Robbie. I mean that is my legacy you are carrying," sorely missed chuckles were found coming out of none other than Nightwing himself.

It took a moment from the team to fully comprehend what they were seeing, but once they did, they all couldn't help but burst into laughter at the sight of one tied-up boy wonder lying on the ground.

He pushed himself into a sitting position trying very hard to keep as much dignity as he could. Which was very little considering both his hands and feet were currently tied up. He put up his hands towards the older boy waiting for him to release him. He momentarily refused to take a glance at who was in the room laughing at him.

Before Dick was kind enough to help the boy out, he was cleaver enough to take a few pictures with his phone. This was gold and there was no way he wasn't going to get pictures to show the rest of the team later.

"You are going to regret this," hissed the red-faced boy.

"I seriously doubt that. This is classic." Nightwing squatted down and decided to take pity on the boy and untied him. Tim pushed him over once he was free causing more laughter from the team and even a hidden smile from himself.

Nightwing didn't mind, he could tell Tim was grateful for the distraction and so was he.

Once the laughter had subsided the boys assessed the seating arrangements. Kori had already taken her seat next to Conner on one side of the table. There was a spare seat next to her and La'goon, which Nightwing was quick to grab, noticing the only other seats were near Cassie and knowing perfectly well that his little bro had a little thing for the Amazonian.

"Robbie come sit next to me!" The blond spoke up quite pleased with the situation.

Tim felt his cheeks burn a brighter red as he glanced upon the girl. She was unashamedly staring his way- in a friendly manner of course, but that still didn't stop his hormones from running away from him.

Laughter once again erupted from Nightwing earning him another glare from the younger boy.

"I am sure Robbie would love that!"

"What! No-I-"

"What, are you saying you wouldn't?"

"No! I didn't say that!"

"So you would?"

"Yes- No! I mean. I see what you are trying to do, and I have you know that your mind games will not work on me!"

Amusement spread across Dick's face. He had rattled the bird, which normally would be a lot harder to do but seeing as this little bird is running on little sleep made the task a lot easier.

"You're a dork you know that?"

"WELL YOU'RE A DICK!"

Tim mentally face-planted himself; had he really just used Dick's own name as an insult towards him? He thought he must be more wrecked than he had calculated; he was normally much better at this. He could tell by the grin on Dick's face that he did not mind and in fact found the completely-lame response amusing.

The room was full of laughter, most people besides Cassie, La'gaan and Kori knew Tim's and Dick's secret identification but that didn't stop them finding humour out of the boy's banter anyways.

Tim musters up as much dignity left in him as he can and casually takes a place at the table next to the blond. He could still feel his checks burning red so he didn't dare to take a glance at her just yet. He could already smell her sweet perfume that sent butterflies to his stomach. He hated that he found everything about her attractive. He sometimes felt that she was like an angle, her hair a shining light in the darkness. Her strength seemed limitless, her punch could break a building yet her smile could melt his heart. He was normally very good at keeping his feelings hidden, to keep his desires a secret, but it was clear now that he had not done as good as job as he thought, or he wouldn't be at the receiving end of his brother taunting.

He stole a quiet glance her way once he felt the attention had slid off him and returned to casual light-hearted small talk. She didn't seem to have been bothered by the previous teasing that was done towards him so perhaps she did not fully comprehend what Nightwing had meant, at least he hoped not. She was a smart girl but was still quite naïve at times; Tim was desperately hoping this was one of those times. She turned her head and flashed a sweet, honest smile his way. He felt his lips tug upward to return a small one, his eyes lingering onto hers a bit too long. He quickly broke when he realised how warm his cheeks were getting and how blank his head had seem to become. When he looked into them it felt as if everyone else had disappeared and he could feel himself becoming too comfortable with the idea of it just being them in the room. He felt his tongue ready to spill his secrets to her, to ask questions of her, to fitful his curiosity about her. The thought excited him as much as it frightened him, he did not have the luxury of opening himself up to someone like that. And if he was honest with himself, he wasn't completely sure if he knew how to.

He pulled himself back into his own head focusing on his food, forcing himself to calm down and push all thoughts of possibilities of something more with the blond-haired angel.

Tim looked up from his place noticing Dick grinning his way. He briefly worries that maybe he spotted the shared look he had with Cassie, but then again of course he had because he is Nightwing, the prodigal son. He notices everything, so why bother even holding the notion of denying it? Tim would just deny the idea behind it meaning anything but a casual smile between friends.

This grin though was something different; Tim has seen this trick before. Dick just stares at you with that big goofy-grin waiting for you to crack. Tim was normally very good at keeping his cool which meant he was a bit of a bore to be targeted on, unless no one better was around, than he would be pained with Dick's boredom. Normally the target of his boredom was Barbara; he had wasted many hours of his life dedicated to making that girl tick. She had gotten patient over the years but he was persistent. Tim remembers the odd times her patients got boring and instead they decided to gang up and target him together, which was an even bigger pain. Tim has been the target of many of their evil- pranks. And with Dick's grin bringing those memories to the forefront, he can't help but miss those times.

He wished he had never looked up to be reminded of the girl they had lost. He knew he was being irrational because she was locked away, but then was he really because wasn't she still lost to them if she had to be locked away? He hated that his face seem to betray his thoughts as he watched his older brother's grin already defeated to an understanding gaze as if he had experienced his younger brother's memories for himself. Tim instantly regretted not at least trying to put on a smile, if he wasn't so exhausted maybe he would have thought quicker, would have been able to shield his thoughts better.

He had been good the last 20 minutes of dinner, they had almost forgotten the dangers that await them back in Gotham, the plans Ivy had for their home. They almost forgot the torture she had placed upon their partner, their friend, their family. Almost left her screams behind. Almost forgot she was no longer the women their memories played her out to be. They had almost forgotten the worries of ever seeing that women again. The constant little voice in their heads that asked "would we ever see that woman again? Would she be as she was? Would we ever be the same again?"

Tim had never known Dick without her. Not truly. So when he looks upon his older brother's face he can't help but feel an ache in his heart as Dick acts as a constant reminder of what was currently missing in their lives. It never bothered him until times like these when a little relief from the worrying was needed. He felt awful for ever thinking it, awful for what it must be like for his brother who could probably get even less relief from the pain. But it was something it seems both of them couldn't leave behind for very long.

The thoughts of Barbara plagued Dick with each passing moment. He had little reprieve from his own suffering and worrying. He had found some peace in the small talk and laughs he had shared with his friends, but the look on his brother's face and the thoughts of how much Barbara would have enjoyed seeing Tim squirm from embarrassment dragged him into reality and the sudden need to return back to the case as if time was still escaping them. He felt behind, he had been so used to being ahead in everything, so used to spoiling criminal's plans sooner than this. Of course they had had just as long cases to solve before, plans stopped just at the last minute, but this one felt different, well it was different. It was personal. Other cases hadn't had one of their own working against them under some sort of control. One of their own. His teammate, his partner, and_ his_ best friend.

He felt uncomfortable in his own skin, felt like a failure, like any minute he would break. His whole body felt like it was being dragged down by a ton of bricks. If he was honest he was not sure how he was still functioning. It was as if he was on autopilot. He was doing what was expected of him, of what was needed to be done. Batman had taught him to fight and to constantly move down the road instead of dwelling on it. He was glad for that because he didn't know how else to act or be without that. He was sure he would be completely broken if he didn't had that. He just knew it probably wasn't always the healthiest way to deal with things, as sometimes the road has to end and there isn't always the possibility to keep moving. The road hadn't ended for Barbara yet. He still had time, he knew that but he was just so tired. He was tired of this ordeal, he missed her. He just needed her to be okay, to hold her and to make sure she wouldn't leave him again. He had had enough people leave him, of their roads that had ended, and he was sick of it. He wasn't sure how much more he could take, if any.

Why was it always happening to him? Why did he have to be the one to lose his entire family when he was just a kid? When he had finally felt like he had found a proper family with an actual brother that also had to be so violently ripped from him? And now it was happening all over again. How was he meant to stay positive when all his life he had been taught that to love was to lose. Why couldn't he just have one? Why couldn't he just have her spared? He just needed one other constant in his life other than Alfred or Bruce. After all how long would they stay a constant? Alfred was an old man now; he would live a long life but not long enough to be a constant. Bruce was the Batman, who at times seemed immortal, indestructible, but he was still just a man. A man whose day could and would run out; some punk will one day get lucky and they all knew that. And as much as he loved him, Dick couldn't open up to him fully. Bruce would never fully understand Dick like he needed him to. Not like Barbara had. Does, he reminds himself. Does, because her road hadn't ended yet. He had never taken her for granted. He had never taken any of them for granted, not after everything, and especially not after Jason. And he swears if he can just have this one he will try especially hard to keep them together; to be especially grateful for her. He wasn't sure to whom or even if he believed in a higher power, but if there was one he would happily do anything to make sure his family didn't fall apart again. Not again.

His gaze had fallen to just above his plate to a random point on the table that only purpose was to give a background to his internal thoughts. He was just so tired. His body was going to give in any day now, he knew that. One day he had to let those tears fall from their place behind his iron walls. He desperately needed the release, but he was afraid if he started he wouldn't be able to stop. No. He would wait until he knew for sure, one way or the other he was going to get her back or not. Then he would break down. He would break down until he was that broken lost boy once again. If she was there he knew she would fix him right back up. If not. Well then so be it.

Tears threaten their way past the creaks in his disguise but they would not fall. At least he hoped not. His body tenses as he feels the warmth from an arm across his chest and another around his neck. He relaxes as he realises it was Megan hugging him from behind. She had felt his pain, she didn't mean to pry but she couldn't help it. She felt her own sorrows growing too heavy for her to bare that when she watched her friend retreat back into himself she couldn't help but let his despair add to her own. She needed to show him that they were still here for him. She needed him to know that she would look after him, because he was family to her. Here in this mountain, with these people, this was home, this was family. And family never gives up. Family looks after one another. So without a word and without his approval she decided she would force him to be comforted by her. They could share this brief moment together, share the pain together. If it was anyone else he might have politely pushed her away, but she was one of his oldest friends and he couldn't do anything to hurt her. Instead he closed his eyes tighter to prevent any emotion escape from them as he sunk into her embrace, gripping her arms and pulling her in as if she could sink into him and take away the pain.

He didn't notice the room had lost its voice as he pushed out of his chair, briefly parting from the green girl to only turn around and engulf her small frame into a real hug. He didn't care who was around, he didn't care that it could break him down to nothing but raw emotions. It didn't. Not even when he felt his friend's tears soak through his uniform. Not when he felt Conner's strong hand grip his shoulder from behind and not when her tears became loud sobs. It wasn't because he was strong that he didn't, it was only because he was smart enough to know not to say a word. As he knew when he did the game was over and he would break his promise to himself that he would wait to break, he would wait for her.

Tim looked upon the scene with wide eyes. He could feel his chest tighten for air and ears prick as he listens to the sobs piece through his internal monologue. The sight made him feel extremely uncomfortable and relieved at the same time. It confused him beyond belief, but he was glad to see his brother show some real emotion to his friends, even if he wasn't ready to do the same for himself. He felt it was harder for him though, he had never been that way to begin with. He had always been a loner and loners don't need to express their feelings to anyone but themselves.

The young amazon was still new to the team but she understood as much as she needed to know. She knew the bond this team shared was unbreakable. The bond the bats shared was thicker than blood. Barbara had been nice to her and she admired her and looked up to her. She had hoped to get to know the girl more, but it seemed that she would have to wait until she was back and able to re-join the team. She knew that would be a long time from now which sadden her more to think that this could go on longer. The scene in front of her had stolen her voice and she so desperately wanted to use it to say the right words to cheer up the boy next to her. He was a quiet and unusual boy, but she decided that she liked him as soon as she met him. Of course that was the case with most of the team, but he had seemed to keep her attention a lot longer than anyone else. He was a mystery. A kind, sweet, smart and really cute mystery that she wanted to crack. But for now all she wanted to do was comfort him.

He didn't seem to display much emotion, and it didn't help that he was wearing glasses, but his mouth hung a little open and his body seem to have become stiff, and plus who in this room wasn't getting a least a little emotional at the big-dark-emotionless-fearless leader clinging for dear life to the sweet-powerful martian unleashing her sadness. Then you have the angry, touch-boy cut-the-bullshit war-machine Superboy with soft eyes comforting his friends the best way he can, by being there. Yes, it was a tear-jerker, so that is why Cassie would do something out of instinct and kindness that would startle the awkward-lonely boy wonder and cause his cheeks to get a real workout with all the blushing he had been doing. She tentatively reaches out of sight and under the table for the young bird's hand.

Tim snapped his head around when he felt something brush by his leg and reach for his hand. Out of instinct he started to pull away but stopped himself, wanting to know what the blond angel would do and not quiet being able to comprehend anything in that moment. He had never been more thankful for not wearing gloves as he felt a spark run through him at the first touch of her hand on his. Her fingers slid through his and for a brief moment she panic that maybe she had made a mistake. She looked from their hands to his face that now bore into her. Her whole body felt on display and bright pink, but she held a small smile, hoping that she could pass on her hope and support by it.

Her smile caused a commotion within him that he wasn't sure was a good thing or bad. Bad, because he didn't know if he could handle much emotion at this point but good because it just felt so… right? When he felt her hand start to retreat he snapped his brain into action and finally responded. Some part of him knew that if he didn't show any emotion he would lose her before he even had her. He wasn't sure if that is what he wanted but he was sure he knew it wasn't a door he wanted to close just yet. It could possibly be a door he should close, as if watching the scene in front of them was any indication, caring was hurting. But right now the contact was a warm, welcomed relief. The only female contact that had been a constant was from Barbara, it would be okay to hug her a little longer; it wasn't weird, she was a female and was just a bit better at expressing and understanding the need for contact. This was different though. As much as it stung to have the feeling add to the many things that he missed about Barbara it was different. Barbara's touch was that of a big sister, someone caring and looking after him. Cassie was…different. It was something that excited him, comforted him and scared him half to death. But for now he pushed all those feelings aside and just tightens his grip and allows the feeling to make reality a little less scary, a little less painful. He felt he could stay in reality, he could try to be a part of it a little longer without retreating into himself if he just had her there, holding his hand.

He looks away from her, never letting up his grip as he watches the three figures part, with Megan's sobs finally lightening up. He makes eye-contact, well as much as you can with glasses on, with his older brother. They stare at each other with soft gazes for a moment until before he knew it Tim felt himself speaking in a whisper. His eyes threatening to betray emotions he wasn't comfortable sharing.

"What if we can't… what if… her screams… they don't seem to fade away…" The words weren't coming out right. They were a mixed of "what ifs" and observations of his own nightmares. He stopped himself as he realised he had spoken out loud. All eyes seem to hold a steady gaze his way; they were full with sympathy and understanding.

"I know… they haunt me too" Dick's reply hung in the air. Barbara's screams seem to fill the space between them, causing an unwanted memory of one boy huddled to the back of one cell while the other wastes his breath calling out for her.

Dick tried his best to ignore the memories and concentrate on the task at hand. He was still looking at Tim, who was another person he wanted to make sure was a constant in his life. Tim had been through enough and Dick was afraid if he went out for even a brief patrol like this he would lose him too. He had already lost one brother, he wasn't about to lose another from being over-worked.

"Listen I need you to stay back tonight. I will call Batman now and let him know you won't be making patrol, understood?"

"Umm are you sure? I don't know if he-"

"I'm sure. He will listen to me, if not I will snick Agent A on him." Dick said with a small grin and then gave a small nod to indicate it was time to get back to work.

Dick thanked the team for dinner, giving Kori an extra bright smile for dragging them away. The smile was fake, she wouldn't have known that, only a few might be able to tell the difference but the meaning behind it was true. He was grateful for the brief amount of peace that he and his brother had had because of her.

Tim gave Cassie's hand one last squeeze and then, without a word, he lets her hand slip through his fingers. He gave her a small smile before leaving. Her eyes never left him until he was out of sight. Her hand felt cold now without his touch, yet her checks still radiated warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PEOPLE! PRETTY PLEASE;)<strong> And thanks again for reading this far:)

**So I have a few questions for you...**

**1) Once the whole Ivy & Datura story line plays out... do you want to see Red Hood focused on more? I have a few thoughts...**  
>a.) Because his head is still a little stuffed up at this point do we want to see him going a little nuts over being replaced? Focus on Batman or Tim? (Personally I like to focus on the idea of sibling relationships as you have probs noticed:P That and trying to write Batman is scaryharder I think)

b.) A focus on Dick trying to convince him to change his ways and re-join the team? Wanting to piece together a broken past?

c.) Skip the fight/drama and just briefly mention him being invited back to the family but him being reluctant - for what I have in mind at the moment, he isn't going to be able to accept them or himself until a few years for now... I plan on making another story after this one... focusing on family/ self-development, facing the past and trying harder to actually live their lives and be apart of each other's. Sorry if this gives away a bit much haha (It will be a bit like the Bat-Cave with the DNA sample in this chapter, where you didn't see how he got it but you got the main message that something happened and they must of had a run-in)

d.) Joker and RedHood stand off? Mind you this has been done a bit... I am sure I could find a creative way to do it but still idk whatever, I just need inspiration at this point:) So please your thoughts?

e.) Something completely different? What are your thoughts of the character and what would you like to see being explored?

**2) Do you actually want smut in this?**  
>I know in part 1 it wasn't that good but I feel that my writing is slowly improving and if I took more care and time it might turn out better. But if it isn't something you all want to read then I won't bother. But I included it as from reading everything else on here it is something you come to expert and want from fan fiction and hey, why the hell not? haha Just a "Question 2 yesno" answer would be fine or a personal message if you are too shy to comment on my story. :)

Thanks again for reading this far! :) Please share your thoughts!


End file.
